The computer keyboard is the most popular input device for general computer users. It is needful especially for reporters, accountants, and typists those who need to type lots of numbers or words.
However, the prior keyboards can only provide users a simplex and prosy function, even though some other products that accentuate user-friendly design could only provide some function keys to allow users being able to activate pre-defined commands quickly. These user-friendly design keyboards may be helpful to enhance operating performance, but they still lack of the interactive effect.
For the working peoples, the competition pressure is very heavy and the working time is very long, lots of workers spend most of their time in the offices, face to the computers, work hard, but with less relax opportunity. Sometimes these workers need to take a relax but cannot leave away, if they can have interactive entertainments that are provided by office devices, such as computers, mouse, or keyboards, then they would be able to release their nervousness and impatience. But, the design for entertainment of current computer peripherals such as keyboards, is not enough. So, how to enhance the computer keyboard's functions for entertainment is a main topic of the present invention.